Getting Started
You can't fuck up much at the start of this game. For ships just use whatever highest rarity you find at start and don't hesitate to feed your other ships into them since exp transfers over at 100% rate. This does not apply for Crew members, so dont use your EXP-cards on them. You should try to save up all your matter for atleast Legendary or better stuff. Only use a few for lvl 1 weapons and to complete the few starting quest. The Mayflower's active seems very useful at the beginning but dont lvl it over lvl 10 since it's totally useless later when the interceptors have high plating. The first Sector where you're most likely struggling will be Sector 19. Thats where you should start grinding lower sectors. Most people will recommend to farm Sector 16 or Planet Raids but you should consider to start with Sector 2, even if you have to go through the dialogue it's way faster for low fleets (click anywhere on screen, not next button, to skip dialogue). For you base you should get your Command Center up a few lvls at first so you'll need some lvls on your Carbon storage too. Once your CC is lvl 5 you'll unlock a 2nd Planetary Extractor which is one of the most important buildings for matter later, so you should upgrade it early on. It's very easy to farm carbon for you upgrades just check out the carbon page to see which Sectors to farm. Defense Modules are not that important at start just get them a few lvls up to receive the Mission rewards. Same goes for Extractors since the extraction rate is very low. The pay aspect in this game is very fair, its not a pay to win game. The only thing where you need real money is the full tactical bar sale after beating Sector 7. It's a very good sale for only 1$(10kreds) which is not available later in the game.You can get a lot of credits in game but you don't even need them to be in the top. Credits are best used for first few inventory slots, sales and rerolling Immortal Crew. FAQ Q: How do i get a 2nd fleet? A: Upgrade your command center to lvl 4 and build a 2nd Fleet Bay Q: What is 2nd fleet used for? A: If your 1st fleet is in repair you can use it to keep farming. Different Fleets have different elo Q: Do I lose anything when people raid me? A: If your base gets attacked you lose carbon. No loss on Fleet raids Q: What the hell is Immortalis? A: Just read this Q: Why are my enemys so much stronger than my fleet? A: Your elo is too high, lose some battles Q: Are there other uses for the platinum coin than the wheel? A: No Q: What is a module? A: The buildings in your base are called modules. Q: Where do the good ships drop? A: Droprates are equal for every fight you do - anywhere.